


The breaking point

by Jauregui9697



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauregui9697/pseuds/Jauregui9697
Summary: Lauren can't take it anymore. She can't sleep and eat anymore. All the memories of him finally bring her to the edge of a rooftop. Will she jump or will Camila be able to stop her?This story is just a dialog between Camila and Lauren. No actions are described.
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is just a dialog.  
> This is the first time I've posted anything of what I've written.  
> My first language also isn't English, so if I have any gramma mistakes, please tell me. I want to improve my writing skills.  
> Sexual abuse is hinted at, so there's no real description of the actual abuse. 
> 
> Oh and the dialog will start with Camila.

“You need to stop. You can’t keep doing this. You need to rest and think”

“I’m fine Camila. Don’t worry about me, I know what I’m doing”

“Don’t say that! Look at you! you’re clearly not alright. When was the last time that you slept?”

“I don’t need to sleep! Why don’t you understand that?! I just need to forget!”

“Forget what Lauren?! Talk to me, please…don’t bottle this up. Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you! I just don’t want to remember and when I tell you or anybody else it all will become real…I don’t want it to be real. I don’t want my life to be like this. I just want to forget”

“You won’t forget anything when you’re drinking, Lauren! Drinking won’t help you, all it does is destroy you!”

“Yeah?! And how do you know?! You never had a drink before and you didn’t go through the things that I’ve gone through….You don’t understand me..No one does. I’m all alone”

“You’re not alone Lauren. I may have not experienced the things that you have but I do know what drinking does to a person. I saw what alcohol did to my father…I know that- that I’ll never be able to understand what happened to you, how you feel. I think you don’t even know what happened to you..but let me tell you one thing Lauren. You’re not alone, I’m here. I always have and I’ll always be by your side. We can go through this together. You just need to let me in, you just need to step away from the edge and talk to me…”

“I can’t…”

“You can’t what? You can’t talk to me? You can’t step away? All I need of you is to trust me. I would never harm you, you know that right?”

“Yes, I do. It’s just…I can’t expect you to bear my mistakes, my pain, my past…I can’t drag you into this”

“That’s not your decision Lauren! Let me make my own decisions, let me do what I want.”

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about! You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into! I’m already dead, Camila!…I’m dead and it took me so long to realise that. That ‘life’ that I’m ‘living’ right know is not mine.”

“Whose ‘life’ is it, Lauren? Whose life are you living right now? Who are you? What do you want?-“

“I don’t know!! I don’t know anything! I don’t know who I am but I can tell you one thing Camila….I-I just want it to end…”

“You’re life?”

“N-no, just…the pain. I want the pain, the memories, to stop. Every time I close my eyes I see him. I can’t sleep, I can’t eat and I can’t shower without thinking about him! He-he is always there! And I can’t make it stop, I can’t make him stop. I’m just so tired..so tired.”

“Lauren?”

“Yes?..”

“Did he touch you?”

“What ar-“

“Don’t try to deny it!…Did he touch you?”

“I-….yes, but it’s not hi-“

“Don’t say that! Of course it’s his fault! You didn’t want this! You didn’t tell him to do that! And you sure as hell didn’t enjoy it! You just have to realise that what he did wasn’t your fault. You didn’t have a say in anything that he did to you. Believe me, I know that you would never want someone to do that to you, to anyone….you know, you have to do one thing to make everything better”

“You can’t make this ‘better’! That’s not something that I’ll forget, not something that will stop hurting!”

“It may not stop hurting and you may never forget, but I can tell you that the pain, the memories and everything else with fade with time. You’ll start to forget what his touches felt like and you’ll enjoy to be touched again. The memories will hurt less and you’ll enjoy to live again. You’ll find yourself again or you’ll become someone else, someone new. Not someone better but someone happier.”

“How do you know that I’ll be able to do that?”

“I know that because I’ll be right by your side. Helping you, Loving you..”

“Loving me? What is there to love Camila? I’m broken! Hell I’m standing on the edge of a 10 story building! I’m totally crazy! How can you love someone like-“

“You? How I can love someone like you? Lauren that’s the easiest thing that I’ve ever done. I love your smile, your laugh, the way you move your hand through your hair when you’re nervous. I love how passionate you are about politics and I even love the little things, like your obsession with correct grammar. And the crazy things? God don’t let me start with that…You’re just the most beautiful person that I’ve ever seen, inside and out.”

“I-I…”

“Can you please say something? I just confessed my love for you and I’m really nervous -“

“Why are you nervous?”

“Because you’re still standing on the edge of a rooftop! And you still haven’t responded to my confession!”

“If I step away, what will we do? What will happen after this?”

“Well, firstly, I’ll hug you and then cuff you to me. Then we will sit down and figure everything out. I’m here for you, Lauren. I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> So...that was it.  
> Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
